


resentment

by ShirosRedKnight (SweetFanfics)



Series: Sheith Prompt Fills [29]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fill, i imagine this is an argument shiro and keith have fairly often
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 15:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8291095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/ShirosRedKnight
Summary: Prompt: Keith gets badly injured protecting Shiro and nearly dies. Later, after he's patched up, they argue because Shiro is still on edge and upset that Keith would do something so reckless, which makes Keith defensive.





	

“Keith! _Keith_! Don’t you dare!”

 

Keith ignores Shiro’s sharp call, opting instead to try and shuffle his way out the room but he’s fresh out of the healing pod and has about as much mobility as a drunk giraffe. So the best he can manage is a few steps forward before Shiro’s stepping in front of him, hands on Keith’s shoulders to stop him.

 

“That’s enough,” Shiro sterns tells him.

 

With a snarl, Keith shakes Shiro’s hands off, “I’m not in the mood for lectures right now! I just want to get to my bunk and sleep.”

 

He sees Shiro’s eyes harden and realizes he messed up. If he was going to _maybe_  get a lecture before? Keith’s  _definitely_  getting a long ass lecture on risky moves in the field. Freaking perfect. Keith would rather eat glass than do this.

 

“Too bad then. We’re going to do this right now.” Shiro’s hands drops on his shoulder again, harder this time. They give him a hard shake this time that serves to do nothing except annoy Keith. “What the _hell_  were you thinking out there?”

 

“I was thinking I’d save Pidge from being crushed. And it _worked_  so I don’t see what the problem is!”

 

He tries to break free of Shiro’s grip but its no good. Keith doesn’t have the strength for it. His ire rises as he matches Shiro's glare. 

 

“It _worked_?" Shiro echoes in obvious disbelief. "That’s not what I’d call it! You _barely_  made it out of it alive! It it wasn’t for Hunk grabbing you and bringing you back to the castle, _you would have died_.”

 

Keith scoffs because that’s a hyperbole if he’s ever heard one. He takes a step back, breaking his connection with Shiro, looks pointedly down at himself, and says, “I feel free pretty alive right now.” 

 

He’s not sure what part of that flippant answer makes Shiro growl but that’s what Shiro does. Lets out a guttural, _frustrated_ noise before pinching the bridge of his nose.

 

“Why do you always have to do this? Do you have some kind of death wish? Is that it? Is that why you  _keep_  putting yourself in these situations? Why don't you understand just _how close_  you came to dying?”

 

Keith’s ready to yell back because he’s sick and tired of hearing this same old lecture again and again _and again_. Shiro's talked to him about this before, _lectured_ him before. And by this point, it feels like a moot argument because in the heat of battle? There hadn't been another choice. Keith doesn't regret _or_ second guess any of his decisions. He understands the risks involved and dives in with his eyes wide open. 

 

He’s tired of Shiro not trusting him to know what he’s doing. He’s weary of being in this place yet again and hearing Shiro yell at him instead of trying to understand that in their line of work? There's _no way_ they can do what they do without incurring  _some_ injuries.

 

And then Shiro goes and says, “I thought I’d lost you... When Hunk brought you out of your lion, bleeding all over him... I was so scared that you'd died. I wasn't sure what to do. I'm not sure what I'd do if I ever lost you.”

 

“Then you finally understood how I felt so I guess that makes us even!” 

 

Keith not sure where the words come from but he regrets them as soon as they’re out of his mouth. The stricken look that flashes across Shiro is almost too much for him. “You can’t… _blame me_  for what happened?”

 

“No!” Keith retorts immediately, not liking this sudden change in conversation. He scrubs a hand down his face, uncertain of these new waters or how to navigate them. This is something they don't talk about. He doesn't resent Shiro for what happened, he  _really_ doesn't.  He just....resents the situation. “Not really. It wasn’t your fault but you still… I thought you’d died and I… I hated that you let yourself get talked into taking that mission and hated myself for not talking you out of it harder. Maybe if I’d tried harder or …”

 

Shiro’s grip on him relaxes as he stares incredulously at Keith, “Keith… it wasn’t your fault either.”

 

He can’t help but flinch because no. Sometimes it feels like it was. 

 

“It _wasn’t_.” Shiro insists firmly.

 

Keith shakes his head, “It wasn’t yours either. I shouldn’t have said that. I'm sorry, I just...”

 

He sees Shiro’s chest rise and fall before him before Shiro’s pulling him into a hug. “But you still resent that it happened.”

 

There’s no denying that part. Keith simply hugs Shiro back, feeling the urge to fight fall away with his tired exhale. Instead he presses his forehead harder against Shiro’s shoulder, hands curling into fists.

 

“Keith… You really need to stop putting yourself in harms way the way you do. I know what we do comes with a lot of risks but…”

 

Shiro’s voice trails off but Keith understands everything he’s trying to say. And nods, “I’ll try. I will. But you need to understand there's no avoiding it either. We can't always play it safe. You can't always protect me or keep me in some bubble.”

 

He feels Shiro take in a deep, long sigh before he breathes out, "Okay, fair enough. I'll try to work on that too."

 

Keith closes his eyes in relief, "That's all I ask."

**Author's Note:**

> The whole prompt from maadskittlez29 was "Keith gets badly injured protecting Shiro and nearly dies. Later, after he's patched up, they argue because Shiro is still on edge and upset that Keith would do something so reckless, which makes Keith defensive. Ultimately we get something along the lines of "I thought I'd lost you!" "Well I guess we're even now!" (Sorry if that's too angsty for your tastes :P)"


End file.
